The Love of my Life
by rubini25
Summary: Percy was 12 when he lost his mom and met a special blond haired girl. He went to live with poseidon and his family now he is 19 and goes to goodie high is the star of the school, but he allways seems to miss something. that is when our blonde beauty stepps back into his life, and it is love at first sight but will he have his fairytale ending or another tragedy? (all human)
1. Chapter 1: First encounter

The Love of my Life

Chapter 1: First encounter

Percy stood in front of the Empire Statebuilding.  
He loved this old building it was his favorite Place in all of New York besides the Centralpark.  
Also he had never entered it and had a look at the supposed amazing view from the top platform since he was absolutely terrified of heights, just looking at the features of this decades old building cheard him up.  
And since he was down an Abyss of sorrow and sadness, he could use the sight of something that mad him les down.  
Percy sight: "six days ago everything was just fine... Mom why did you have to die?"

* * *

_6 day's ago_

_"Mom, Mom" Percy shouted as he entered the flat he and his single mom lived in. "Mom I made first place in the swim completion today." He shouted as he entered the livingroom. But instead greeted by his warm and loving mom a strange man in a black suit stood in the livingroom._  
_"Perseus Jackson?"_  
_"How are you and what are you doing in my livingroom? Where is my mom?"_  
_The man's eyes darkened_  
_"Your father send me here, you're mom..."_  
_Percy frowned "Father ? I don't have a dad."_  
_The man ignored that statement "Your mum had an accident."_  
_I took Percy a moment to comprehend what the guy just said, once it did he was shocked._

_The man took hin to the hospital and Percy rushed to his mom's room as soon he got of the car. When he entered the room he noticed a nother man but completely ignored him and rushed to her side._

_"Mom", he choked._

_His mother was white as the sheds she was lying in. But she seemed to have no injuries besides a few scratches here and there. She got her hand up and stroked his always messy jet black hair._

_"Percy... I'm so sorry."_  
_"Mum what happened?"_  
_"Was in a rush, didn't look where I was going. Pretty stupid, I know after all the lections I have given you about safety in traffic..._  
_"Mom, please. That guy how took me here said it was on my fathers order but..._  
_"Shih..." Mum hushed him._  
_"Percy you are a big boy now, that's why I won't lie to you. I'm dying and we don't have much time left, so please listen to me."_

_Percy looked at his mother, his beautiful, loving, single mom how raised him all on her own and had always fulfilled his every wish and desire, always git him first. It felled like a like cruel joke that the one time she is forcing her wishes on him was when she was on the edge of dying. But this wasn't a joke just simply live._  
_Percy felt a hand on his cheek and focused again._  
_She smiled at him and tears started to drop out of her eyes and running down her cheeks._

_"You will stay with your father from now on, he'll explain everything to you please...", she caught. "Please brush you're teeth regularly, and keep you're room clean, put some more effort in school and practice you're swimming and fencing. try to stay out of trouble... I know it is practicaly hunting you but at least try it, one more thing when girls start to interest you treat them with respect, date a girl only if you truly like her... and promise me one last thin..._  
_What ever you will active in your life ahead of you do never let it go to your head... I don't want a son with an oversized ego."_

_Percy brought up his hand and grabbed her hand. He had it hard to keep it together but for his mother's sake he somehow managed to do it._

_"I promise. I will never disappoint you."_

_"I'm so proud of you Percy, always was and always will be. I just regret not seeing you grow up into the amazing man you surely will be."_

_From the back of the room Percy heard the door opened and the Doctor entering. Mumbling something about a blood clot and sedateing but focused just on his mom._  
_Than the doctor showed up._

_"It's time Sally... ," she just nodded and the doctor gave her an injection, then smiled at her sadly before he left._

_Percy sensed a person behind him._

_"Farewell" , Sally said shortly looking on the man behind him than back to her son._

_Percy choked than bend forward to kiss her on the forehead._

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you to my handsome son, as I will always will be with you in your heart if you keep me there."_

_"Percy", the man behind him said and put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you should leave now."_

_"No. I stay."_  
_"Percy... ."_  
_"No. ", he said with determination in his voice. "I will not leave mom", with that it was settled._

_Sally smiled one last time and closed her eyes._  
_Percy and the man stayed until the stady beeping coming from the machine beside the bed became one long steady tune announcing to the world the los of an incredible woman._

_After that everything went into a blur. Meeting his father how turned out to be the man in the hospital room, meeting his stepmom and brother moving in with them and finally the funeral._

_At one point it was too much. Percy needed to get away and that was what he did._

* * *

This was what got him now standing in front of the Empire Statebuilding soaking himself in sorrow and misery, still wearing the suit from the funerel.

"Did you know the Empire Statebuilding was planed as the highest skyscraper in the world? And it's still the highest one in New York?"

Percy looked at the direction of where the voice came from and found himself face to face with an pretty girl how had blond lock' s and grey eyes and was smiling at him. She seemed to be about his age.

"Chocolate Chip ice?", she asked while handing him a cornet.  
without thinking Percy took it.

"Why are you telling me this stuff and giving me an ice ?"

"Because I find it interesting and you look like you could use a something that cheers you up. What does the trick better than Chocolate Chip ice?

_"That's true"_, Percy thought.

"Thanks." he mutered and started eating

After a few minutes of silence the girl stared chatting again.

"So did you know it was build in just 3 years in 1929 to 31. William F Lamb was the architect who designed it in the Art Deco Style. An it's 381m high..."

"Why are you telling me this?" Percy roudly interrupted.

"I find it interesting", she repeated.

"Honestly I don't want to talk."

"Figured, that's why I'm talking."

Percy looked at her stunned, than chuckled lightly for the first time since he entered the apartment almost a week ago.

"Thanks I need that."

"No Problem."

He sighed: "Someone... Something happen... and now my live is just a total mess."  
Although he was found of her sassy attitude, he couldn't just trust a complete stranger.

"Then deal with hat happened and sort the mess out.  
I mean, I don't know what happened, but every mess can be sorted out. The important thing is you try and fight don't just give in."

Pretty girl looked Percy deep in the eyes: "Never stop fighting."

_"Don't give up. Never stop fighting."_that was also his mom's credo, the she raised him with.

"You are right, it's just not that easy... ."

"Do it day by day. Take one step after another."

Percy nodded "Thank's."

"You know... ."_ Chim, Chim_ his phone interrupted.  
Percy took it out ad cursed silently.

"I have to go now but I'd like to see you again, you know hang out or so..."

He looked at her hopefully.  
And pretty girl smiled.

"I would love to. Here I give you my mobile phone number... " she said while getting out her mobile as she frowned. "Darn I forgot, we' ll be moving away tomorrow that's the reason why I came her in the first place. I wanted to see all my favorite places before we go."

"Seriously that is just my luck," he said sarcastically.

She chuckled and held out her hand. "I guess this is farewell now."

Percy grabbed her hand. "No ! Never say farewell, live is long enough to met more than once."

Another thing his mom always said.

He looked her deep into those grey eyes that sparkled bright with intelligence and something else, something, that he couldn't quite make out, and also didn't really belong into eyes as young as hers and still holding on to her hand.

"Then until we see each other again," she rephrased.

_Chim Chim_Percy's mobile ringing again reminding he had to go. He ushered her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles lightly holding her gaze the entire time.

Pretty girl looked at him surprised and blushed slightly.

"Until we see each other again." he said, letting go of her hand and in an fit of chivalry slightly bowed towards her. She blushed even more, the slightly nodded to each other and turned to walk away. But Percy couldn't leave like that so he turned just to see she has turned as well. Bothe of them smiled and then parted ways with out knowing each others names.

* * *

_That was seven years ago and Percy was just twelve._

I t was early in the morning on a nice late summer's day. The air was still a bit chilly from the night and a light fog whirled just a bit above the grass as Percy kneeled on one knee in front of his mothers grave holding a bouquet of white lilys in his hand.

"He mum how has it been?" Since the day she had died Percy came to her grave a few times a month to chat with her keep her informed of his life. This was his way of honor her.  
"Do you know what today is? It's first day of senior year! Can you belive it I'm already 19."

He smiled and kissed the flowers lightly, leeyed them down.

"I need to go now, you don't want me do be late one first day of school mum don't you. I promise to come again soon. Bye mom".

Than he stood up, walked down to his motorbike and drove of to school.

If he had known today he would met his destiny he would have been way more nervous as well as happy as he was right now.


	2. Chapter 2 - Back in New York

Chapter 2 - Back in New York

Chase residence about the same time 

Annabeth jogged down the street towards the nice, medium sized two story house, that was surrounded by a beautiful little garden, a little outside of New York, her new/old home.

* * *

At the beginning of the summer holidays Annabeth, as always visited her mother Thena Kandle or to the world better knowen as Athena Kandle international avowed architect and, and that is not so known, the former wife of profesor Frederic Chase. They devorced when Annabeth was four. Because Thena, at that time, was always busy with her growing architect company and never really had time for her daughter, Annabeth stayed with her dad.  
Although Annabeth was really sad not to be with her mom, she loved her Dad just us much so it was not hard. Two years later Frederic got remarryed to Sue an freelancer interior designer who worked mostly from home. But Annabeth and her got along just fine and when her twin brothers where born the pachwork family was complet.  
When Annabeth was twelve her Dad got a job at the university of San Francisco and they moved there. Beeing on oposite sides of the county didn't exactly help with the mother-daughter relationship, but Annabeth fathfully visited her mom every hollydays at the next seven years for a few weeks and since Thena now worked all over the globe, where ever her mom was at that moment.  
It was in this summer when Annabeth was now nineteen years old when Athena asked her to live with her.  
Athena had just finished a project in Dubai and wanted now to stay for a longer time in New York. The perfect opportunity for mother and daughter to catch up and also Thena wanted Annabeth to follow her foodsteps and become a world famous architect. To achive that she wanted Annabeth to go to a High School that will provied her with the best chances to go to a college with the best architect department.  
It was a hard decision for Annabeth since she loved her father, stepmum and twins so much. So when she got back she had quite an internal war at her hand's and stubled directly into the chaos of a family who where just moving. In her absents her father got the Joboffer to be the curator at New York Nationalmuseum, and had taken it. Typical for her dad just take the over and not consider everybody els but this time Annabeth was just to glad about that bad habit.  
With that it was satteld Annabeth could fullfill her mothers wishes and spent some more time with her and also could stay with her family.

* * *

Annabeth let the past few weeks play back in her mind as she jogged up the way made of pebbles to the back of her house to enter it through the back porchdoors.

"I'am back.", she shouted as she took out her earphones and walked trough the livingroom to the kitchen.

Annabeth wore a silver tank top, red three-quarter joggingpant, white sportshoes wth silver stribes on the side and a thin black joggingcoat with a hoodie. Above that she was coverd in sweet.

"Annabeth!", she heard her name shouted in stereo befor she was takeled twice. The next thing she knew was she was laying on the flor with her twelve years old brothers Matt and Bobby on top of her. Bothe laughing and talking to her at the same time.

"Annabeth you need to see the picture I have drawen!" Matt shouted looking at her with sparkeling brown eyes.

"No! At first you need to see my cool new back pack, Dad got me for school!", Bobby interupted his brother with a huge grin on his face.

"But I got her first! We said who ever gets her first is first."

"Yeahr but I got her first !"

"No I was first!"

"I !"

"No I!"

Annabeth interrupted them laughing. "He you two get of me I'am not a cushion and the floor is not comfy to lay on.

"Get you of Bobby." Matt orderd while snugling closer to his sister.

"No you!", Bobby answered, also snugling to her.

The two just adored Annabeth

Annabeth tried to get up, but was nailed to the floor "Ok you seriously are getting to heaviy for this kind of stuff." A bit louder she said "A little help here ."

Sue stud up chuckling and got Matt of her

"Yeahr I won."

"No you don't, we call it a tie." Annabeth said while now taking the chance to get up.

"I look at both you're things after I changed."

Both boys pounded but knew better than to discuss with her. Annabeth got over to the counter and Sue handed her a coffee.

"How was you're run sweety"

"Nice the area hasn't changed much." she said while taking the mug. Annabeth took a long sip from it and smiled happily

"Thena send you this", Sue said while pointing over to a packet.

"And you're dad awaits you to be redy in twenty to bring you to school."

Annabeth puted her mug down and took the packet in her hands a card was attached to it.

_"To my beautiful girl._  
_This will help to make a good first impresion at school_  
_Love Mum"_

"Ok." Annabeth thought "Ok." she repeated loud.

* * *

She took the packet up to her room and got into the shower. In record time she got out and back into her room, when she rememberd the packet and opend it. Annabeth eyes wided when she took out the simple but nice blue dress with ocean green ornament on it.

"Seriously mum? A dress !", Annabeth said to the empty room. She hated dresses she didn't even owend a dress.

"She is just trying to be here for you." Annabeth heard a voice from the door, turned and saw Sue standing there.

"Just do her favor ok."

Anabeth sight "Of course I will."

"You will look gorgeous in this dress!" Sue said admiring while holding it on Annabeth

"And that will complet you're outfit."

She put the dress on the bed and gave Annabeth a small box she had in her hand the hole time.

Annabeth opend it two silver owl shaped earrings and an bracled with an owlshaped pendant in the middle in the same colour sparkeld towards her. A huge smile spreaded on Annabeth face and she throw her armes around her stepmothers shoulders.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"From me and you're Dad for you're first day of senior year." She said smiling

"Now get ready you don't want to be late I like to take the traditionel first day picture befor you go."

Annabeth nodded and Sue left the room. She got ready in now time weare her dress and the trinket, light white lether jacket and a pair of black ballerinas. Her hair curly blond hair she wore down. She was just ready when her iPhone ringed.

"Hello Annabeth?"

"He mum how has it been?"

"Good, good and you?"

"Ok you know me."

"Yeahr... Did you got the dress? Do you like it?

"Yes got it and it's wonderfull." She lied to her theeth

"Wearing it right now."

"That's wonderfull... honey I just want to wish you good luck for you're first day. I would bring you personly to school but this meeting...

"It's ok you're work is important. I understand."

"You are a grate girl. So have fun on you're first day. Bye Annabeth."

"Bye mom.

* * *

Annabeth sight and went down. The others await her eagerly. Bobby and Matt both rushed to her and took place on either side of her hugeing Annabeth from the sides, while she throw her armes around them. Sue took the picture.  
Than the three said there goodbyes and run to Frederics in the car who was impatiantly waiting for them.  
On the way to school Annabeth gave, as promised, her whole attention to her verry demanding brothers.  
When she finaly arrived Goodi Highschool Frederic huged her and wished her good luck. Then the drove away.  
Annabeth took one deep breath an then walked to the school

If she had known today was the day she would met her destiny, she would be way more nervous as well as happy as she was right now.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the second chapter hope you like it :)**

**To inform you this is my first fanfic ever so Iam really proud that I got such positve respons ;)  
**

**Critic, imput or questions don't hesitate to rewiev or pm me  
**

**have a nice day  
**

**rubini^^  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Like A freaking Celebrity

Chapter 3-Like A freaking Celebrity

Percy changed the lane, drove through the open school gates and pulled over to the parking lot. He turned of the motor pushed the helmet of his head. As he got of his bike he felt his iPhone vibrate and took it out.

"Hello"

"_Hello young master Percy_."

Percy sight: "Seriously Sieg? For seven now, you are taking care of me and you still call me young master."

_"That's the proper way to call you, young master."_

Percy sight again _"Some things never change."_, he thought.

"Anyway why are you calling me?"

_"To remind you that you have an appointment after school down in your father's office by the harbour. The master specifically requested you're presence, and asks you to wear something appropriate not you're usual sloppy attire."_

Percy looked down at himself black boots and jeans a sea green sleeveless buttoned shirt covered by an azure blue leather jacket and smirked. _"This will work."_ he thought. _"And drive the old man crazy."_

"Anything else?

_"Try to comb your hair."_

"Now you just want to annoy me Sieg."

He heard a light cough from his distinguished caretaker and smiled

"Is this it?"

_"No, take care and drive carefully young master, I will see you soon."_

"I will see you." Then he hung up.

Percy smiled deeply affected by his caretakers concern of his well-being. Since he was twelve Sieg has been taking care of Percy and not one day in the past seven years his concern and loyalty towards him has faded, and in return the boy was just as attached to him. In fact Sieg was the only reason Percy followed any of his father orders, since he knew the one who would be punished for disobeying would be Sieg, not him.

* * *

Percy slide his iPhone back into his pocket and made his way towards the school. As he walked he felt several glances at him as well as seeing people stuck there heads and whispering and follow his every move as he passed them. Percy sight again "Something else that hasn't changed. Not even five minutes at school and he was the center of attention again. If it where for him he could it handle somehow even though it would still annoyed the crap out of him, but all this was not because of him but because he was his father's son and THAT was just something he couldn't take.  
When Percy entered the school building it even got worse he had taken five steps into the school when he heard someone scream his name.

"Percy!" and then he suddenly was surrounded by at least a dozen girls who were screaming all together so he was just making out bits of what the actually said like "I love you." or "I want a date with you." or "Can I take a photo with you." and the worsted of all "I want an autograph!" people where everywhere jumping, screaming and worsted of all touching him where they could, that was what made him snap.  
Percy closed his eyes mobbed on his first day of senior year was certainly not how he imaged the morning would went in fact he had hoped this fuss about him would have died down over summer break but no such luck at least not since he was a junior. Percy took a couple of deep breaths before he shot his eyes open again. His deep sea-green orbs as cold as ice.

"Enough!" he said quietly so that actually nobody could have heard him, but his low voice, cold, stern and filed with confidence, basically wiped through the noise, silencing everybody in an instant, even those who were a bit fare away and whispering, silenced.

"What ever you want, come back at lunch break. The first teen minutes you can get autographs and I hear you're other request so leave me alone for now !"

The people cheered and Percy made his way through the crowd towards his looker.

* * *

He was looking for his friend's when he heard a faith lough, looking up he saw Grover smirking at him and leaning against his looker.

"Looks like you are as popular as ever my friend."

Grover was one of his three best friends and part of Percy's small group of friends he hung out with. He was a tall guy with curly brown hair and light blue eyes and the annoying habit to say the right thing at the wrong time.

When Percy entered Goodie Highschool it was nothing like that it was just a normal highschool for middle-class people wich why he entered it in the first place. After his mother's death the old man wanted to send Percy to a boarding school for the over - privileged to continue his education but Percy nagged him till he agreed and send him to Goodie instead. But Percy's cousins Thalia and her younger brother Jason found out about it and since the three of them aren't just cousins but also friends they talked their father also into sending them here. That again seted in motion a whole flood of other rich children to go there, so that they can make connections who will serve useful later in their life. Just as if they had done it at some of this fancy schools. Goodie used this new public image to modernise the school and since it was also a school interested in social image it still accepted middle-class kids and under - privileged into school. Wich resulted now in the fuss that just happened.

"It's like I am a freaking celebrity.", Percy exclaimed and Grover loughs.

The handed out their hands caught each others forearms, shook it and then let go.

"According to my questionnaire I had made for the new issue of the school newspaper. The majority of the student body see's you in fact like celebrity."

Percy and Grover turned to where the voice came from to see a tall, handsome guy with long silky black, straight hair tugged up in a lazy ponytail, a few strand's where lose and hung in his face and eyes. He had olive toned skin and where black from head to the toes. Black laced-up boots, leather trousers that where hold by a leather belt with a silver skull, v-neck shirt a leather wristband and a long leather coat that went till his boots. His obsidian black eyes sparkled with amusement as he continued.

"Also 2/3 of all the newbies this year stated the enter because you go here.  
Percy grouted now, turned and knock his head slightly against his looker.

"Seriously Nico the year hasn't even started jet and you already take the job as chief editor this seriously."

"News don't write them themself, you know." Nico said while shrugging and holding his hand out to shake Grover's forearm like Percy did before. Percy turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to tell me them?"

"Ah that reminds me... out of that number 85% are girls."  
Perce turned to his looker again and knocked his head, a bit harder now, for a couple more times against it.

"Come on knock it of Percy.", Grover said and pulled him away from the metal door.

"Lets compare our timetables."

That took a couple of minutes. They didn't have the first lesson together but in the same direction so the stared walking completely ignoring the admiring looks that not only Percy but also Nico and Grover received.

"Maybe it won't be so bad.", Grover mused.

"Maybe one of this girls will break down this walls of you'res and you finally start dating."

Percy shook his head.

"No Grover! No freaking way in hell! I don't need a stuck up, pretty little bitch to take advantage of me just because I happened to be my fathers bastard son. SO again no."

Grover and Nico both shock there heads.

"Did ever the thought occurred to you that a girl could be interested in you with out you're background?"

Percy frowned: "Wy would they?"

"Oh." Nico said. "You mean beside you're looks and being athletic as well as loyal?"

"Maybe you're great personality, and that you are actually funny when you are in a good mood?", Grover continued.

Percy looked at them doubtingly. Despite all this attitude he was very insecure when it came to this topic, so he decided to drop it.

"Speaking of athletics... Do you guys join any teams this year?"

"Basketball definitely and fencing of curse. Any opportunity to kick you're but Percy."

Percy loughs "Reilly?" he said while catching Nikos head with his arm and rubbing the top with his fist.

"I will join the swim team and fencing too." Percy said.

Grover bought then Nico freed himself and shoved him of, slightly laughing himself. Bothe of them now looked at Grover, he sight.

"You guy's know I am not really that into sports, but sure I will try to join the fencing team, and of course the music club." he said now beaming.

Both of them grout but kept silent without further comments. Grover punted.

"I have you known I am extremely talented!"

"Sure you are.", Percy muttered while Nico patted his shoulder. Grover was tone-deaf and couldn't play a single instrument.

Then they reach Percy's class.

"See you later guys." he said while waving. They waved back and Percy entered the classroom.

* * *

Again the center of attention he just ignored it and goes to the back of the class taking the last seat in the second row from the windowside.

"He Perce." somebody clapped him on the back.

Percy looked up to see the most annoying, obnoxious guy he ever meet. Brad. Since forever Brad tried to befriend him with not much luck but the guy was just to dimwitted to realise that. Percy shoot him a death glare and Brad gulped.

"A bit grumpy aren't ya"

He chuckled nervously

"No just hating that you touched me." Percy thought. He hated when people did that, such intimate he only allowed his really good friends.

"Anyways did you see this blond new girl? She is gorgeous and as I found out in senior year with a bit of luck she will be in our class wouldn't that be awesome?"

Brad exclaimed totally exited.

A lady's men as always Percy had no interest in further of his blabbing and folded his arms on the table and put his head in top of it closing his eyes.

* * *

_In the meanwhile_

Who would have thought Annabeth had similar problems as Percy when she entered the school building.

As she walked down the corridor to get to the school office, Annabeth was followed by glazes from both genders, wolf whistles and cheesy pickup lines. So understandably she was pretty annoyed when she finally arrived at the school office, but was soon distracted by the scene she witness as she entered the office. A fat man with a red, bald head wich was covered by a toupee and wearing an obvious cheap suit, how was immediately to Annabeths dislike, shouted down to a girl with short black almost spike hair dressed all in black. She head her arms crossed over her chest and her head turned away from the man with an annoyed look on her face that topped the one Annabeth had mere seconds ago in lengths. While a boy with a bruised face sat on a bench behind them who was tended by a woman who looked like the school nurse.

"I don't care what reason you have Miss Grace I will not tolerate violence in my school and certainly not on the first day of the new year! How log have you been back now not even fifteen minutes and I already have te see you in front of my office again. I will not put up with your stunts again this year, I tell you, no matter who your father is!"

"You don't have to take that into account in the first place," The girl answered unimpressed then she saw Annabeth, "So lets settle this detention for about... lets say three weeks and I do some social work so quit the jabbering now can I go then, there is a new victim you need to take of... ," she said pointing at Annabeth, "Sir." The way she said it sounded more like an insult. Annabeth immediately liked this girl. The fat man how ever looked like he was about to get a heart attack from anger but then calmed himself and looked now with a slimy smile on his lips at Annabeth and walked towards her.

"Ah you must be Miss Chase," Annabeth looked at him surprised, "you're reputation precedes you my girl. Straight A honor student and athletic it is so nice to welcome you as an addition at my school. "

He said as he arrived her taking her hand and shaking it with both of his, the felt warm, sweaty and soft. Hands that never did a hard day of labor it felt disgusting, in fact as disgusting as is his breath, which reeked of alcohol, no wonder the girl had turned away from him. Annabeth had to fight the urge to turn away too really hard.

"It's nice to be here." Annabeth said with a fake smile on her face backing up from the rector.

"I'm out of here." The girl said while passing them, but she was yanked back by the rector how was surprisingly fast at catching her at the neck of her leather jacket.

"No you don't in fact you will be Annabeths guide for today so I expect you take good care of her!"

He snaps his fingers and a secretin appeared at his side handing Annabeth her timetable.

"Here you go my girl. Now of you to two." he unclasped the Girl and hushed them away with that slime smile plastered on his face. The girl looked as disgusted as Annabeth felt. Then walked out of the office.

"Stay out of trouble I don't want to see you again in here anytime soon Miss Grace!", the rector shouted after them.

* * *

The two made their way from the office in silence and Annabeth took the opportunity to axemen her tour guide. The girl was about the same hight as her, rather pretty with strikingly blue eyes. She looked like a I take no shit kind of girl in fact it was even printed in bold golden letters on her t-shirt I take no shit! Dare me if you have the guts.  
Annabeth chuckled lightly, stopped and turned to her holding out her hand.

"Hi I'm Annabeth Chase."

The girl turned to her glaring at Annabeths hand.

"To make things clear Blondie I don't want to play your tour guide I have to. So here are the rules I will show you around faithfully. But starting tomorrow you are on your own so I suggest you start today to look for some people to hang out with."

She looked down and up at Annabeth

"By the looks of it Blondie you will fit with the dumb stuck up, shallow wannabe popular girls whose greatest interests lies there looks!"

Annabeth smiled now brightly with amusement.

"Understand?"

"Yes."

"Anything to say to that?"

"In fact I actually have... ."

"I couldn't care less Blondie!"

The girl turned away now and moved forward

"But you will listed," Annabeth said with her sweetest voice.

The girl groaned and turned grumbling something about dumb blonds meeting Annabeths eyes stopping mid sentence. The grey orbs focused on the blue ones, where as cold and hard as steel now, on her face was no scent left of the amused smile and her voice dripped with harshness and confides.

"To make things clear to YOU now... You are certainly not a great wise one to have the right to judge others. The things are not what the appears to be, you for example with this look and attitude of yours YOU seemed to belong in more in a jail but instead I see you here, so don't judge just like that you don't know me! And one more thing... If you call me Blondie one more time this dumb, stuck up, shallow wannabe popular girl will show you how much of a kick ass she can be."

The girl looked at her, stepped closer. It looked like she want to chance it right this instant, but then suddenly broke out into broad laughter. People looked at them irritated as they passed.

The girl hold out her hand, grinning.

"I'm Thalia, I like you, I'm fast to judge, but you are not what I assumed you to be from my first impression, so I apologise.

Annabeth took her hand and shook it.

"No harm done, just don't talk to me like that again and we are cool." She chuckled lightly.

"Acutely you are lucky I liked you right away or else I wouldn't have you let down so easily."

Thalia chuckled too now.

"I can imaging, you have a sharp tongue."

The two where on their way again and Thalia took her timetable.

"Let me see it... Too bad we don't have classes together."

On her Annabeth now asked all sorts of questions like how old she was and her hobby's, and Thalia answered them friendly and asked Annabeth with the same eagerness. They soon realised the had a lot in common.

On the howl way the where again followed by wolf whistles and pickup lines. One guy was even bold enough to stop them and asked Annabeth out. Annabeth did not even spere him an answer just a death glare. And groaned when the ware once more on their way.

"What is wrong with them? Since I entered this building the had nothing better to do the hit on me it is like I'm a freaking celebrity or something!"

Thalia chuckled guys in this school knew better than to hit on her so it was easy for her to be amused by this.

"Well with your looks and this expensive dress in this school you certainly are a celebrity."

Annabeth frowned.

"Belive me, I will explain later though we are at your class. I will meet you here after the lesson, later then."

"Ok see you." Annabeth said with a smile and waved her of. She then turned to the door to see the teacher was already there.  
She went in and informed the teacher who introduced himself as Paul. When she looked around she was immediately having all the attention and not feeling comfortable with it at all. Beside of that something felled odd in this room.

* * *

Percy was half asleep when he registered that it was oddly silent now then hired Paul's voice from front.

"Guys this is the new student Annabeth."

"Perce this is her!" Brad whisper - yelled in excitement.

Percy had no intent to look at the girl but something felt strange as if something elemental had changed in the room and then he hired her voice for the first time and was drawn to look at its owner.

"He guys." Annabeth smiled politely into the round when her eyes got caught on a guy whose hair looked like he hadn't found a comb this morning and to her surprise had the most handsome face she had ever encountered.

Percy had never seen a girl who was this pretty. No, that was wrong, she wasn't pretty and she wasn't a girl. In front stood the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Then they looked eyes at the same time and the world around them just faded.

The only thing they saw the only thing that matted was the other person.

* * *

**So here is the next chapter i hope its not to long and also that you will like it ^^**

**Sorry that it took me longer to update this time though, will fastend up i promise  
**

**Thanks for the nice reviews and helpfull criticism I tried to better my spelling  
**

**as allways comments, criticism or questions don't hesitate to review or pm me^^  
**

**to all of you happy new year and a nice day  
**

**rubini  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Captured

Chapter 4 - Captured

The world faded around them the just saw each other.

Percy drunk in her appearance blond curly hair that cascaded down her straight back and small shoulders while framing her beautiful face with this features of a fairy. She wore no makeup, and also didn't need to, since she was a natural beauty. She was lean, looked athletic and her skin was tanned. She was tall held herself with grace and she was surrounded by an aura of confidence, nothing seemed to be able to discompose her or to break that friendly and most importantly honest smile on her light rose-colored, delicate lips, a smile that put the sun to shame, a smile that was for him only he instantly new. His heart beated fast of the thought of capturing those lips with his own. He stumbled over that thought but in an instant realised that was that what he truly wanted. He remembered when he couldn't understand his best friends as they where falling one after another for girls, he could see why since they where pretty and nice but still in his eyes not special enough to be worth the risk of heartbreak not worth of unconditional trust. Now he could see, he realised this girl has captured him, and his heard and worst of all he was willing to give it to her if she want it. Percy remember all those sappy fairytale his mother read to him when he was a kid all those heroes who crumbled to their knees before there beloveds, he felt like one of them now and she was his princess, she even looked like them when he imagined them. And know she had popped out right of a fairytale into his live. She was a dream come true, if he was asleep now he never wanted to wake up, if he truly is awake he never wanted to sleep again. He even feared to blink and risk that she would just vanish like a mirage only send to him to show him what he could never have. But no good could be so cruel right?

Annabeth got lost in the sight of the guy with the messy black hair staring at her. He was lean and tanned and tall and fit judging by the muscles she could make out on his arms, since he wore sleeveless shirt. His face was to put it in plain words outworldly nobody could just look this perfect, his skin was flawless.  
And he was not smiling, in contradistinction to everybody else in the room. Just looking at her straight and honest with aura of confidence and mystery. Annabeth was not a dreamy kind of girl, unlike her girl friends she never swoon or sight over any guy she has ever meet, so she was not exaggerating. Of curse she had imagined the guy she would like, he had exactly the same aura as this guy. But a guy like this just could not exist in reality, only in her dreams where he has visited her often before, the kind of dreams she would never mention to anyone, and not even admitting to herself that she had them in the first place. A dream that has become reality since her dream guy was sitting right here in this very room, or was he? She wanted to touch him, feel the soft skin and find out if it felt as she imagined it. Trace his features like a blind person imprint everything of him into her heard and her soul. She feared he could vanish every moment now, leaving her heartless since she just lost it to him. Cold the bee fates this cruel show her the one man who captured her heard only to put him back into her dreams, a phantom that would hound her as long as she lived. But this could never be happen right?

Seconds could have past, mere minutes or even years for all they cared years filed with nothing but looking and dreaming at each other, being completely satisfied by it.

* * *

It must have been seconds since Paul, shortly after there gazes meet across the room, spoke up.

"Annabeth please sit beside Percy over there.", sending Annabeth to Percy where the only empty seat in the whole room was.

"This must be fate, no this is destiny.", both thought as Annabeth darted straight towards Percy never braking the gaze even when she sat down.

* * *

When their eyes meet know from up close the could make out each others eye color. Percy was awestruck by her oddly familiar silver eyes who looked deep down into his soul pulling out every secret he has to reveal it to her.  
Annabeth drowned in eyes as blue and green as the sea and equally deep, looking straight into her heart to see his name written on it with bold letters. Eyes she had seen only once before.  
Revelation struck them at the same time.

_"It's pretty girl."_ Percy thought awestruck again.

_"Sad mystery boy."_ Annabeth noted amazed.

Not breaking her gaze she hold out her hand.

"Hi I'm Annabeth."

* * *

**Hello thank you for you're nice reviews^^**

**And hey guys here is the next chapter^^ A bit short I know but important**

**As allways comments, criticism or questions don't hesitate to review or pm me^^**

**to all a nice day  
**

**rubini  
**


End file.
